33
by Xanby S. Tchaikovsky
Summary: It resembled his brother only by 33%, but he didn't know that he was 33% away from being insane.
1. Message from the Author

**Warning!**

**This story is a work of fiction thus any relations with real life people, events and places are all pure coincidental. **

**It is also written with sensitive themes that maybe offensive to some people, so reader's digression is advised. **

**Characters are all credited to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


	2. At 33

33%

Young-Soo knew that this was going to be difficult, but never had he fathom that it was this difficult. He pulled down his cap and stretched out a hand.

"Lancets," he muttered under his breath but nothing happened. It took him a good five seconds before he realized that no one was there to hand him over the said apparatus. Shaking his head, he walked to the tableside and grabbed it himself.

At that moment, he realized how important his helpers were. But nonetheless, it wasn't like he could ask them to come over for this particular operation. After all, this was one of those kinds of operations. He has to do this alone.

* * *

57%

Everything was running smoothly. The vitals were steady and Young-Soo felt slightly confident. Despite being a one man team stalling the operation process by a fifth, Young-Soo was doing great and the operation that has no record of any success rate might just be a 100% success on the first try.

Although, even with things looking quite promising, Young-Soo was a surgeon and he knows that things are capable of turning for the worse in the last minute. Thus, somewhere nearby he had stock up on his emergency back-up plan. One of the things he had in there were packets of Blood. All in the blood type of Positive A.

Young-Soo didn't have any trouble acquiring them. In fact, it was a breeze as he had just walked to the blood bank and filled in a request form. It may take him a while with the lining up and paying for the blood packets he had requested for, but Young-Soo really didn't mind. After all, these were just a small price he'd pay to get what he wants. And Young-Soo is a very patient man. He could wait.

* * *

80%

At this point Young-Soo is convinced that nothing could turn out wrong. He tapped his rhythmically even though there wasn't any music playing and the only sound that can be heard was the beeping of the heart monitor. But then, who even needs music? All he needs to hear was the sound of the heart machine telling him that the heart rate was steady; not increasing nor decreasing and his foot would looser than a poorly done surgical stitch.

Although pre-mature celebration wasn't something Young-Soo wants to indulge with. He was, after all, a surgeon. Being too confident may jeopardize and ruin his entire work making all the effort he already put on it go to waste. But then, having no confidence with the operation was something not that advisable either. It means that he recognizes the fact that the said operation would be a likely be a failure. Thus, even by the slightest, Young-Soo was retaining in some of his optimism.

* * *

100%

**The Operation was a Success!**

Young-Soo grinned from ear to ear as he took rid of his scrub suit and wiped his hands clean with a towel. This operation was phenomenon as he had managed to succeed in doing an operation that was only theoretically possible. But with his success that day, the operation had become more than just speculations and theories; he made it possible.

With such an achievement as this one, Young-Soo was bound to get a Noble Prize or two for this. But then, that would only happen if the thing he had done was something, one might say, an ethical action.

Although Young-Soo never really cared that much on what others might say, he also wouldn't have cared whether his achievement would be kept hidden from all the public's eye to see. He has his own agendas.

* * *

Young-Soo smiled proudly at the result of his operation. It lied idle in the operation desk already free from the blood stains and mess from the operation. Young-Soo had cleaned it himself. A thing he no longer does in one of his actual operations at work as it was his helpers' job to do it. And though it might have been a while since he actually has done this, he could still say that his workmanship is way better than some of those who he works with.

"Brother, it's time for you to wake up already." Young-Soo said as he held it by the hand and sat on the bedside. But despite having said that, the thing wasn't his brother. At least, technically, it used to be his brother, but not anymore.

Young-Soo strokes the back of his hand on its cheek as gentle as he could as though it was a fragile glass. After all, it had just gone through a risky operation that could have failed. Having it live was a miracle that Young-Soo had managed to pull out of nowhere. Thus, he was still in the state of gratefulness and slight disbelief and fear that this might just be an illusion. But as he could feel the warmth on its cheeks and pulse beating on its neck, he knew that it wasn't just a pretty dream. He made a pretty dream his reality.

"We could go back to the way we used to be now," he muttered as he rested his head on the operating table hands still interlocked with the thing. Having held a one man operation was very exhausting and he needs to rest. But this rest was something more than his average rest because once he wakes up; he knew that something nice would be greeting him in the morning.

Or at least, that's what he thinks.

_It resembled his brother only by 33% but he didn't know that he was 33% away from being insane._


End file.
